


Dormir, soñar tal vez

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Confrontations, Confusion, Denial of Feelings, Dreams, F/M, Mocking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Era la quinta noche en fila que soñaba a Draco Malfoy. No pesadillas, no capas ni Marcas Tenebrosas, no muerte ni Avada Kedavras.Eran sueños. Sueños casi celestiales, sueños donde estaba feliz…Sueños donde veía a un Draco Malfoy que no tenía nada del Draco Malfoy real.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	Dormir, soñar tal vez

**Dormir, soñar tal vez**

_[Conocía las señales. No estaba justo]_

No estaba posible.

Hermione se sentó en la cama, jadeando. Se tocó la frente, y no se sorprendió de encontrarse sudada.

Había ocurrido _otra vez_. Y ella todavía no había tenido éxito de encontrar una explicación para lo que estaba pasando.

_Es culpa de Harry. Claro que es su culpa. No hace más que hablar de él, de cuanto sea sospechoso, de lo que podría o podría no hacer. Es él que le transformó en obsesión._

Estas las excusas que había creado los días pasados, excusas que de todas formas esa noche le parecían más y más lábiles e inútiles para explicar realmente lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Era la quinta noche en fila que soñaba a Draco Malfoy. No pesadillas, no capas ni Marcas Tenebrosas, no muerte ni Avada Kedavras.

Eran sueños. Sueños casi celestiales, sueños donde estaba feliz…

Sueños donde veía a un Draco Malfoy que no tenía nada del Draco Malfoy real.

Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, teniendo un escalofrío al pensar de volver a dormir otra vez. No quería que su mente siguiera engañándole. Dos veces durante una noche no.

Y con esta ansiedad, cerró los ojos para dejarse acunar de un sueño, finalmente, sin sueños.

~

“Enloquecida. Está completamente enloquecida. Sin embargo, sabíamos qué tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Al final, pasar todo el día leyendo libros tiene que tener su precio. ¡Mira como acabó Percy!” dijo Ron, la boca llena de gachas. Harry, sentado frente a él, sonrió. Había renunciado años atrás en tratar de ver cualquiera señal de etiqueta por parte de su amigo cuando se trataba de comida, como si fuera parte de él.

“¿Y por qué habría enloquecido?” preguntó, sin tener idea de lo de que estaba hablando Ron. El chico, por su parte, se salió los ojos.

“Bien, ¿no ves qué siempre tiene la cabeza en las nubes? Como si estuviera pensando en algo de que no quiere hablarnos.” explicó, como si fuera obvio. No consideraba que probablemente su amigo observaba a Hermione con mucho menos interés que él.

En ese instante, el objeto de sus discursos se materializó a lado de Harry.

“Buenos días chicos.” masculló, cogiendo un croissant en aire apático. Lo miró mucho tiempo, intensamente, pero resultó claro también para Ron que estuviera pensando en algo.

“Hermione, tienes que comerlo, no leerle la mente.” ironizó el rojo, echándole un vistazo enojado.

“Esperamos que alguien le haya enseñado a ese pobre croissant la oclumancia.” dijo Harry, entre el entretenido y el estresado, con la mente que fue pronto a las tristes lecciones con Snape.

Como pasaba a menudo últimamente, la chica ni se preocupó de contestar, ni sonrió al chiste de Harry.

No miraba el croissant, ni pensaba.

Su mirada había sido atrapada por la figura elegantemente desmayada unas mesas más allá.

_[Fue estúpida durante un tiempo_

_hecha a un lado por ti_

_y ahora me siento como una tonta]_

Se recuperó después de un momento, sintiéndose loca.

No podía evitar de recordarse imágenes del sueño de esa noche. No eran claras en su mente, se confundían con las sensaciones que todavía sentía vivas en la piel.

El toque de esas manos, pálidas y heladas, que por una razón incomprensible no le hacían temblar, sino la hacía casi ciega por el chico frente a ella.

Una cama con dosel, encima a esa su uniforme, abandonada. Sus manos en el pecho de Draco, que jugaban con su corbata con una malicia que afuera del mundo onírico sabía perfectamente de no poseer.

Y el aliento que se cortaba más y más, trabajoso, revelando una urgencia inaudita, y las ganas de hacer ese contacto más profundo, casi como si quisiera cavar en la piel del Slytherin. No recordaba pudor en ese sueño suave, ninguna rémora en mostrarse al rubio en su desnudez, tan física como mental. Sólo recordaba un deseo cegador, que en la luz del día le hacía avergonzar de sus pensamientos.

Esa mañana las lecciones le parecieron sólo palabras vacías. Su mente seguía corriendo en una única dirección, como si fuera hechizada con Imperius. Se odiaba por los caminos que seguía, pero no sabía qué hacer para pararse.

Hasta que durante Pociones realizó que sólo había una dirección de tomar.

Para olvidar a un Draco Malfoy que no existía, tenía que lidiar con el real.

Y sabía qué iba a ser muy sencillo tener lo que necesitaba. Al final, Malfoy era como un animal, si provocado no iba a vacilar en utilizar el instinto con el único objetivo de la supremacía.

Al salir de la clase del profesor Snape, Hermione le siguió.

Lo vio despedirse bruscamente de Crabbe y Goyle, que como siempre le seguían como sombras, y dirigirse a las escaleras.

Al principio fue sencillo seguirle, sólo tenía que confundirse entre los estudiantes que animaban los pasillos del colegio; cuando llegaron a la séptima planta, de todas formas, ya no había nadie para desempeñar el mismo papel, y la Gryffindor fue obligada a esconderse en un rincón de la pared.

Cuando osó mirar de vuelta al pasillo, se salió los ojos: no había señales de Draco, parecía haber desvanecido. Estaba todavía rumiando, cuando la solución le golpeó como un relámpago.

_La Sala Multipropósito._

Sonrió, sintiéndose tonta para no haber entendido antes donde se estuviera dirigiendo el chico.

De todas formas, todavía no entendía que pudiera hacer allí. Claro que no sabía nada de las costumbres de Malfoy, pero curiosamente le llegaban a la mente las sospechas de Harry.

Callejón Knockturn, Borgin y Burkes, el raro comportamiento que el chico había tenido durante los meses pasados… y estaba segura que esa fuera otra pieza de un rompecabezas de que todavía tenía que entender la imagen.

Draco Malfoy tenía un secreto, esto estaba seguro. Así como estaba seguro que en ese momento elle debería haber estado en otro lugar, no debería haber estado allí a solas, persiguiendo lo que, de hecho, sólo era un sueño.

_[Y espero que con el tiempo_

_vas a salir de mi mente]_

No sabía cuánto hubiera esperado. Diez minutos, luego quince, luego media hora. Hasta que no había perdido cuenta de los instantes que pasaban.

Se había apoyado contra una pared, en la lenta espera que el Slytherin decidiera de salir de la Sala Multipropósito.

Cuando vio aparecer la puerta en una de las paredes se puso en pie, como un felino listo a atacar.

Draco, al verla frente a sí tan de repente, hizo un sonido atragantado.

“¿Qué demonio haces aquí, Granger?” le preguntó, en tono tan amargo que Hermione no pudo evitar de notar como faltara su normal ironía, su normal sonrisa de superioridad cuando se dirigía a ella.

“Resulta que esperara a ti, Malfoy.” contestó, tratando de mantener el control de sí, y de frenar las imágenes que seguían vagando libres en su mente. El chico levantó una ceja, enojado.

“¿Qué quieres?” preguntó, yendo al grano. Hermione vio urgencia en él, pero no fue eso que le sorprendió. Malfoy parecía... _incómodo,_ encontrándose con ella. Este detalle, más que hacerle sentir más fuerte, le puso a la defensiva. El Draco que tenía frente a sí no iba a ser útil por el objetivo para que le había seguido, parecía demasiado el chico que vivía en sus sueños. Con esa mirada cansada, la espalda inclinada por un peso que Hermione sabía estar allí, pero de que no podía entender la esencia.

“¿Qué estabas haciendo en la Sala Multipropósito?” preguntó al final, fingiendo que se tratara sólo de su papel de Prefecto, y no la curiosidad de una chica muy confusa. Malfoy levantó una ceja, mostrando finalmente una sonrisa en la cara.

“No veo como pueda ser asunto tuyo, sangre sucia.” contestó, con un siseo envenenado. Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró. Era eso que quería, esas cuatro silabas para acordarle cuanto el Slytherin pudiera transmitirle sólo odio.

“Es asunto mío cuando rompes las reglas.” despotricó, consciente del hecho que estaba escalando árboles, y que no iba a resistir.

Malfoy frunció el entrecejo, todavía mirándole.

“Y, dígame, ¿Qué regla estaba rompiendo exactamente?” preguntó, esperando una respuesta convincente de la Gryffindor, aunque supiera qué no estaba. Hermione luchó para no sonrojar. Sabía qué no existía explicación lógica. No había roto reglas, no era asunto de ningún Prefecto lo que un estudiante hacía cuando no tenía lecciones.

Sin embargo, seguía teniendo sentimientos contradictorios, que no podía frenar. Tenía orgullo y curiosidad, y ganas de escaparse y un profundo deseo de quedarse allí, para descubrir lo que ocultaba Malfoy. De hecho, estaba consciente de ser la última persona al mundo con quien el chico habr´´ia hablado, así como habría sido por ella.

“Te soñé.” murmuró al final, incapaz de hacer tomar a la discusión la dirección que le habría gustado. Estaba parte de la maldición de ser buenos, la de tener siempre la verdad en el frente de la lengua, la de no ser bastante buenos para construir mentiras, también frente al enemigo peor. Y, además, la confesión iba a ser algo para redimirla, para erradicar los sueños.

_[Tan confusa, mi corazón está abollado]_

La risa siguiente le golpeó con la fuerza de mil dagas ahiladas, le pareció que le penetrara la carne hasta el hueso, como una tortura que había llevado a sí misma.

“Créeme, la risa fue puramente instintiva, pero quizás la reacción correcta sería el desdén, Granger. Me gustaría decir que es una honra ser soñado de una pequeña sangre sucia como a ti...” le dijo, acercándose despacio. “Pero mentiría.” terminó, con la misma sonrisa. Hermione puso un aire de orgullo.

“¿Y quién dice que no fuera una pesadilla?” dijo, levantando una ceja en aire de desafío. Malfoy sacudió la cabeza.

“Tus ojos están demasiado confusos, así como tus intenciones. No, estoy seguro que tu mente te esté engañando.” contestó, apático, aunque luego volvió a sonreír. “¿O me equivoco?” preguntó, determinando a torturarle hasta que estaba frente a él, hasta que no hubiera decidido que estaba suficiente.

“Tengo suerte que estás tú para recordarme que lo que veo es locura, Malfoy.” contestó, en un tono tan amargo como posible. El chico se acercó aún más, con una lentitud que a Hermione le pareció asfixiante.

Cuando fue tan cerca que pudo sentir su aliento en la cara, se paró. Con una mano le acarició la mejilla, mientras ella cerraba los ojos. El Slytherin sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, y ella no tenía intención de dejar que nuevas imágenes, esta vez reales, se solaparan con las que existían ya, que sabía ser el fruto de un subconsciente demasiado turbulento para expresar sus deseos reales.

“¿Y qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué te libere de las pesadillas? ¿Qué te acuerde como soy realmente?” le murmuró al oído. “Tentador, sangre sucia. Pero luego no tendría divertimiento, ¿verdad?” concluyó, sintiéndola temblar bajo las manos. Se alejó apenas, bastante de mirarle los ojos. “Dime, ¿tienes miedo, sangre sucia, o sólo estás excitada de un sueño?” le preguntó, la cara retorcida por la arrogancia. Hermione se recuperó, y le empujó violentamente.

“No me hacen falta tus juegos para recordarme quien eres, Malfoy.” murmuró, y luego sonrió. “O _que_ eres. Sí, te soñé. No, no era una pesadilla.” suspiró y se giró, así de no mirarle los ojos, como si le hiciera falta para romper el hechizo. “ _Tú_ eres una pesadilla, y estoy consciente de esto.” terminó.

El chico le superó, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Al irse, volvió a hablar.

“Pero por una vez soy una pesadilla tentadora... ¿verdad, Granger?” dijo en alta voz, antes de ir al piso inferior.

“Maldita sea.” murmuró la Gryffindor, segura de acabar de ser vencida en la que apenas se podía llamar batalla.

Porque, de alguna manera, sabía qué estaba luchando por un orgullo que había desvanecido en el momento cuando esos sueños habían empezado a violarle la mente, el mismo orgullo que Malfoy se había sacado con unas palabras sencillas, envenenadas.

Levantó los ojos, de repente distraída por un ruido. Frunció el entrecejo, preocupada. Frente a sí, Peeves. El poltergeist reía, y si no hubiera estado muerto ya, Hermione hubiera dicho que podría haber muerto de risas.

“Peeves, te ruego...” le dijo, y su tono ocultaba una amenaza que no tuvo problemas a mostrar. El poltergeist siguió riendo, ignaro de sus palabras, y se fue. A la Gryffindor le habría gustado pensar que iba a guardarse lo que había visto, pero la esperanza estaba muy lábil.

_[Fuera de alcance, no podía ver_

_nunca fuimos hechos para estar juntos]_

“Pues...” empezó Ron, claramente en ascuas. Hermione levantó una ceja. Estaban sentados en la sala común de Gryffindor, frente de la chimenea. La chica leía distraídamente un libro de Transformaciones, mientras Ron y Harry seguían echándose miradas de duda.

“¿Pues?” repitió Hermione, en pie de guerra. Ron sonrojó.

“Bien... Peeves va por ahí contando una historia muy rara.” explicó, en voz más débil. La chica sonrió, como si no tuviera idea de lo que estaba diciendo su amigo.

“¿Qué historia?” preguntó, con indiferencia.

“Uh... parece que Malfoy piense que tú... bien, que le sueñas.” murmuró, alejándose de ella como si temiera su reacción. La Gryffindor levantó la mirada del libro e inclinó la cabeza.

“¿De verdad? ¿Y desde cuándo Malfoy es una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo?” ironizó. Ron tragó, acercándose más y más a Harry.

“No lo sé. Es... es lo que dijo Peeves.” terminó, haciendo una mueca. Hermione se encogió de hombros, luego se puso en pie y se dirigió a las escaleras.

“Ese poltergeist habla mucho.” masculló, dejando a los dos sorprendidos, mirándose aún más confusos que antes.

En cuanto llegado al dormitorio, se tumbó en la cama, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos.

No le importaba de lo que contaba Peeves.

Lo que realmente importaba era que esa tarde Malfoy había destruido todos sus sueños, y al mismo tiempo los había hecho resurgir de sus cenizas, transformándolos en algo que ella no podía controlar.

Los había exhumado en la realidad, una realidad tangible, que no tenía nada de onírico. La imagen de un chico que nunca iba a ser suyo, que ella no _quería_ que fuera suyo, pero que su instinto seguía implacable a indicarle como un camino de tomar. Eran increíblemente diferentes, pero en ese momento estaban en la misma confusión desmitificadora. Una confusión de que ella no entendía el nombre, una confusión que Malfoy había desplegado en ella sólo acercándose, sólo rozándole, en una sensación nueva y, como había dicho él, malditamente tentadora.

Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, segura que esa noche iba a descansar en la inmensidad de la oscuridad, lejos de las imágenes obsesivas que su miente se divertía creando.

Y si antes tenía casi miedo de dormir, en ese momento sentía vivo el terror del despertarse.

_Dormir… soñar tal vez._


End file.
